Fangs: Uma conversa
by Shofufu
Summary: Donatello não estava esperando visitas tão cedo. Não visitas não... Invasores. Spider and Turtle AU / O AU ME PERTENCEM / TMNT NÃO ME PERTENCE / NIGHTMARE * RAPHAEL PERTENCEM A AkimiiTheWriter /
1. I hate you, stranger.

A noite é jovem e imatura, dura pouco tempo e procura guiar aqueles que merecem. A lua brilhava num esplendoroso espetáculo de luzes, mesmo não sendo a principal, ela mostrava maior beleza entre as pequenas faiscas no céu. A fonte com sua água limpa refletia tudo aquilo, o que dava uma esplendorosa visão a todos que passavam ali.

Uma figura alta e magra anda até essa fonte estendo os seus braços para pegar um pouco de água, ainda sim parecia sedenta pelo frescor do liquido pegando mais e mais enquanto o tempo passava. Quando parecia realmente satisfeita, subiu em uma arvore e olhou em volta com curiosidade parecendo não reconhecer o local. A respiração forte e ao mesmo tempo fraca, o seu sangue manchava o chão e um de seus braços não estava mais lá.

Depois de um tempo, percebeu estava desconfortavel em sua árvore, decidiu buscar por frutinhas por perto, viu algumas cor de rosa e percebeu que eram aquelas que usava para fazer geleia. MARAVILHA! Lentamente ela começa a tecer com um fio de teia que saía de sua boca para fazer uma vasilha e coleta as amoras com rapidez só para voltar em sua árvore.

Tudo que via era árvores, árvores e alguns animais que passam, tudo era novo demais... A criatura desceu da árvore olhando em volta um lugar mais confortável para descansar e aproveitar o redondo farol no céu. Pegou suas coisas, bufou e andou um pouco mais até parar perto de uma caverna. "Essa é minha v-vida agora y-ay.." não consigo conter as suas lágrimas, sua face se contorceu em um rosto sem emoção, mas suas lagrimas mostravam sua tristeza.

Enquanto entra no absoluto escuro arrastando seu longo macacão feito de seda, mas depois da correria tudo se melou de diversas coisas encontradas (ou esbarradas) durante o caminho. Iria ser difícil lavar... Mas não poderia deixar ele daquele modo. Ela, abalada e cansada, decidiu usar seu macacão como coberta para não morrer de frio.

Ela estendeu seus 1 par de braços para cima e os outros 2 pares para baixo. Se espriguiçando pelo sono mutuo de noites sem dormir ou aumenos descansar, pegou algumas floras,musgo e gravetos e soprepos em uma pedra esperando diminuir a brutalidade das pontinhas afiadas que atormentavam sua concha, mas sem sucesso decidiu apenas se deitar e olhar para a luminosa entrada.

Ele piscou seus olhos escarlate, que não posuiam mais aquela chama ardente e olhou para si mesmo... Seis... Seis...Seis... Seis... Seis braços, fome insaciável, vontade de ficar no escuro ou até fazer uma teia para a água da fonte escorrer apenas por causa da beleza que isso podia produzir. Ele pensou um pouco sobre tudo, balançando a cabeça em forma de negamento decidiu finalmente fechar seus olhos e deixar o som da floresta cantar sua canção de ninar natural...

Ele não confia em si mesmo.

Donatello não confia em aranhas.

 _Mas uma sombra que se aproximava da caverna confia._

Já havia dias, semanas, meses que ele tinha se afastado do seu povo, tudo estava mais que calmo em sua nova casinha. Ele deu uma retocada no lugar. Achando sofás velhos, couchas, tecidos e quase no fundo de sua casa existia um pequeno jardim. Para plantar algodão.

"Caramba..." Donatello fazia uma capa negra com alguns retalhos. A sua tinha sido rasgada quando fugiu de um urso. Ele não tinha saido sem um arranhão, uma bela marca em sua concha foi feita. Doía muito no começo mas isso passou com o tempo.

"Cheiro de queimado...MEU DEUS MINHA TORTA" Donnie correu para a cozinha com rapidez mas não esperava para ver alguém comendo a sua torta de blueberrys feita com uma massa especial de farinha importada. ELE NEM PAGOU!! pensou indignado.

"Uhhh... Oi?" Perguntou Donatello ao ver o estranho comer o último pedaço de sua tortinha. "HEY EU IRIA VENDER ISSO!.. _pera como você entrou aqui?_ " A aranha-tartaruga avançou um pouco mas o estranho levantou uma espada a sua garganta, impendindo sua aproximação.

"É gostosa... Faça-me mais" A tartaruga-estranha disse ao limpar a boca no seu braço. "Perdão?" Disse Donatello ao estranho que ergeu a sua espada, " Eu. Quero. Mais. Você vai fazer pra mim."

"Não é de graça" Bufou.

" Eu posso te matar aqui e agora."

" $10 uma fatia, o que dá $100 para você! Você comeu tudo! "

Ele ergeu mais um pouco sua espada, fazendo que Donatello ergue-se mais seu pescoço mas foi deixado um fino e quente rastro de sangue de sua garganta. " Eu não vou te pagar... Eu quero. Eu pego. Me. Faça. Mais."

" O-Okay O-Okay! Mas abaixa a arma... Por favor."

A tartaruga mais alta deu uma risada de baixo tom, dando nervos para a mais baixa e se afastou. "Só vou dizer que não consigo cozinhar sem cozinha" disse Donatello "Também não confia em estranhos, mas como sua vida tem em jogo..." A tartaruga cor esmeralda falou "Sou Nightmare."

"Night…mare?" _pera oque?_

"Isso."

"... Isso é nome de vilão da Internet."

"Cala a boca, muleque."

"Muleque?! Saiba-se, seu velho, que tenho 16 anos."

"Ta ta t- **Você me chamou de que!?"**

 **"Velho!"**

 **"Olha aqui. eu vo-"**

 **"NÃO ESCUTO VELHOTES"**

 **"EU SOU UM ANO MAIS VELHO QUE VOCÊ, SUA VA*A IGNORANTE"**

 **"SUA MÃE, FILHO DA-"**

 **"Quem você acha que é?"**

 _E assim foi a briga dos dois..._

"E-está pronta." Donnie disse ao se levantar com a torta em suas mãos. Ele tinha brigado feio com o Nightmare e perdido miserávelmente, tinha ganhado novas marcas em seu corpo ( sendo uma um 'X' em sua perna ).

"Traga aqui." disse Nightmare com uma voz mútua "Para alguém de 6 braços você demora muito." Bufou se sentando no sofá erguendo suas pernas na pequena mesinha no centro da sala. "Aff"

"Desculpa, vossa re-realeza" Donatello mesmo com sua voz agora cansada deu um comentário sarcástico. Nightmare se espriguiçou e deu um sorriso " Eu não aceito desculpas de um escravo." Dando uma risada Nightmare se ajeitou e riu um pouco mais alto quando ouviu o resmungo de Donnie.

" Coma devagar, essas frutas devem ser degustadas pacientemente, idiota" Donatello pegou uma fatia e botou em seu prato de porcelana e, com uma colher, botou na boca de Nightmare. " Esta bom, ó meu vangloriado deus~?" Ele deu um sorriso forçado e riu ao ver X tentando mastigar tanta comida de uma vez só, mas sua risada lentamente morreu.

"Por que você não está com medo?"

"Uh? Por que eu estaria?"

"Eu não sou como você."

"Você é mais idiota? Percebi."

"Não… É que eu não sou normal."

"Eu também não. Nós somos tartarugas mutantes."

"Eu sei mas…. Eu sou uma aranha-tartaruga mutante. É errado e estranho."

"Por quê?"

"Porque eu tenho seis braços, tenho sorte por ter 2 pernas."

"Bizarro…"

"Hehe… é."

Nhac

"Bem no momento sentimental você ta comendo torta?!"

"Eu não ligo muito para seus sentimentos…"

"Ah… Tá."

"Foi idiotice você me falar isso."

"Desculpa."

"Mas não posso ir embora até acabar a torta"

"Quer chá? Vou falar por muito tempo"

"Vou pegar para você"

 _"Você é realmente um idiota."_


	2. I love you, stranger

Ele é um idiota.

Abusado, Raivoso, Burro, Incopetente, Pavio curto, Filho da….

Mas ele é bonito.

Eu o odeio…

Esse…

Imbecil?…

…

Droga.

[ . . . ]

Ja faz um tempo desde sua primeira visita, você me contou que trabalha para alguém mas sempre me diz que se você contar eu serei morto. Especificando minha morte, afogado por 'acidente'. Por que você sempre é assim? Imaturo? Ou maduro demais para eu entender… Não importa. Me chame de estranho, me xinge, jogue tudo oque você tem, pouco me importo. Eu sou eu e eu me amo por isso.

Odeio quando você me chama de "6 braços", você sabe que me machuca mas continua mesmo assim e eu aqui,te servindo como se fosse alguém importante para se importar comigo. Você é uma cobra pra mim, me envenenando lentamente até eu cair de joelhos? É isso que você quer? Você não sabe que estou de joelhos a muito tempo? Dói muito saber que você pouco se importa comigo, pouco menos ter compaixão, adoro ver seu foco enquanto falo com você sobre coisas que pouco ti emportão, mas ai quando falo você presta mais atenção em meu rosto e corpo

Mas ao mesmo tempo você é o primeiro a não me deixar, você ficou tanto tempo falando comigo e me ouvindo claramente me xingando com paciência em sua escolha de palavras. Pegando minhas mais terríveis memórias e transformando-as em novos xingamentos. Você é terrível, me sinto horrível dia após dia pensando em abraçar você enquanto na realidade seus olhos sem-vida e suas blasfémias é a única coisa que eu ouço.

Você me apresentou seu parceiro um dia…

[ . . .]

" Essa é a nossa nova arma?" Perguntou outro Raphael alto e sinistro, ele me assusta um pouco mas eu já lutei com um urso então deve ser fácil falar com ele. Me levanto e finalmente vejo que ele é um pouco mais alto que Nightmare mas um pouco mais baixo que eu, oque me leva a dar uma risada que visivelmente o deixa irritado.

"Eu tenho nome. Don-" O outro rudimente me interrompeu "Donatello, ok. Todos tem esse nome medíocre, se quiser se apresentar para minha chefe você tem que muda-ló. Por exemplo: meu nome é X. Não Raphael, não mais." X fala com um tom sério em sua voz quando ele olha para mim e vendo a minha surpresa e raiva de derrepente ter que me mudar inteiramente sem ao menos perguntar minha opinião faz um sorriso crescer em seu rosto. Quem ele pensa que é? Meu novo chefe? Nunca falei que ficaria com esse 'trabalho' sem sentido, mas oque posso fazer? Não tenho nada a perder mas eu tenho algo a ganhar com isso? Nada. Nada… Entretanto eu vou ter a atenção de alguém que nunca ia me notar na vida.

"Um novo nome?" Eu estava endignado. X olha para mim "É claro." Percebo uma coisa… Ele tem um certo olhar perigoso como de uma fera, melhor não enfrenta-lo, que dá um arrepio em meu corpo. Diferente do vermelho rubi nos olhos de Nightmare os olhos de X tinham uma aparência de vermelho sangue que se levava um pouco mais ao rosado, de longe parece a mesma coisa mas de perto certamente podemos ver porque X era mais perigoso. Uma alma sombria e eu, apaixonado por uma alma transtornada. Yay…

"Eu quero conversar primeiro." Eu tinha que me empunhar, não posso deixar eles terem tanta vantagem sobre mim! "Falar com quem?" Pergunta X à mim…"Não é dolorosamente óbvio? Com a sua me-" "Não dá." Nightmare me interrompeu e olhou para mim com os olhos de uma fera que queria atacar sua presa… Hein? "C-como assim?"

"Você realmente quer aperecer em frente de nossa senhora assim? Parece um animalzinho perdido nojento, que pode morrer se você tocar" Nojento. Eu ja sei que sou nojento. Repugnante. Um monstro entre um milhão de maravilhas.

Você vai continuar me lembrando isso?

Ha.

"Vamos ter que te treinar primeiro."


End file.
